Frustration
by MSCH
Summary: Alors qu'Aizen entame ses expériences d'Hollowfication sur le groupe du Capitaine Muguruma Kenseï, il prend la place de celui-ci dans le but d'avoir une petite entrevue avec son propre Capitaine, Hirako Shinji, afin de passer une dernière nuit. (Arc TBTP)


_**Frustration**_

Son capitaine était brillant, il se devait de le reconnaître. Personne ne se méfiait, personne ne se doutait, il n'avait commis aucune erreur, il en était sûr. Pourtant, son capitaine savait. Un quelque chose relevant du génie dans sa perception l'avait tout de suite mis en garde. Et il l'avait en plus pris en tant que Lieutenant, le plus proche de lui possible afin de le garder à l'œil. Magnifique ! Le Capitaine Hirako inspirait une grande fierté à son Lieutenant, ce qui était une chose très difficile à réaliser. Parfois même, il arrivait au Lieutenant de le craindre. Car, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il se posait souvent beaucoup de questions à propos de son supérieur.

Les questions qu'ils se posaient restaient inévitablement sans réponse. Ils étaient tout le temps l'un à la suite de l'autre, et pourtant, un gouffre géant les séparaient. Une barrière infranchissable s'était construite entre eux deux, ne permettant aucune autre forme de relation que celle de la méfiance et de la suspicion.

Peu à peu, le Lieutenant avait haïs cette distance que maintenait son Capitaine à son égard. Au début, il avait pensé que son supérieur aller tenter de se rapprocher de lui pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait, que l'habitude, le rapprochement, permettrait à l'œil aiguisé du blond de percer son jeu. Mais non, rien de tout cela. Cette proximité aurait aussi permis à Aizen de guider l'autre à la baguette, sans qu'il ne ce doute de rien.

Cet éloignement était presque parfait, bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Le Capitaine restait lui-même, ne risquait rien, tout en analysant les faits et gestes du brun. Il ne s'exposait pas. Vraiment splendide. Après ces longues années, on aurait pu croire que le temps aurait fait son œuvre et que, malgré toute volonté, si forte soit-elle, la vigilance du blond se serait effritée. Mais non, rien de tout ça. Terrifiant. Son Capitaine était purement terrifiant à bien des égards.

Toutefois, pour une obscure raison, Aizen adulait son Capitaine pour cette force qu'il démontrait depuis tant d'années, mais en même temps, avait en horreur leur relation ambiguë, presque malsaine. Il aurait aimé plus en savoir sur lui, comprendre comment. Là était bien le problème, c'était justement cette incapacité à avoir des réponses et cette éloignement qui le maintenait dans un état de curiosité. Si le Capitaine Hirako avait eu un autre comportement à son égard, il y eut fort à parier que jamais Aizen Sosuke ne s'y serait intéressé. Le Lieutenant avait bien conscience du paradoxe, mais il ne l'embêtait guère plus que ça. Il se complaisait dans cette situation plutôt étrange.

À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, quoi que fusse la situation, elle allait prendre fin. Irrémédiablement. Aussi méfiant était son Capitaine, aussi persuadé qu'il était qu'Aizen était coupable, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre pour autant. Il le verrait bientôt. C'était avec une pointe de nostalgie qu'Aizen démarra ces expériences sur le groupe de la 9e division. Dix shinigamis envoyés en dehors des murs pour enquêter, et qui, comme tous les autres, ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde de ce qui les attendaient. Le groupe envoyé par le Capitaine Muguruma. Assurément, quand il ne les verrait pas rentrer, il irait voir de lui-même de quoi il retourne, inscrivant son nom sur la liste des prochains cobayes… Et ça, Aizen en éprouvait une certaine satisfaction. Une cible de choix, un être dont il allait adorer prendre la place avant de le détruire.

Une jalousie, certes inconsciente, avait fleuris dans l'esprit du Lieutenant quand il avait surpris le Capitaine de la 9e avec le sien alors qu'il suivait discrètement son supérieur, caché par un kidô. Il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux du corps blond, lascif, même s'il se serait passé de la vue de celui de l'argenté. Son Capitaine l'intriguait sur tous les points, et il lui en voulait d'autant plus d'être trop méfiant pour tenter de passer ce seuil d'intimité avec lui. Il avait bien vu qu'il n'y avait là qu'une attirance charnelle entre les deux Capitaines, et il aurait pu donc tenter sa chance à son tour. Mais le blond arrivait à le faire douter. Clairement, il le faisait perdre confiance en lui. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui au Sereteï, mais face à son supérieur, il hésitait. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait donc fini par ajouter à son plan d'essaie d'Hollowfication, un interlude particulier avec son Capitaine, quand il avait su que Muguruma Kenseï était chargé de l'affaire. À l'aide de son zampakutô, il prendrait l'apparence du malchanceux Capitaine et irait voir le sien. Une dernière fois.

Aizen avait patiemment attendu que l'équipe de Muguruma parte afin de commencer à s'approcher des quartiers de sa division. Tout était savamment mis en place : lui prenant l'apparence du chef de la 9e division et sa propre doublure, en pleine insomnie, se montrait déjà, réunissant les futurs témoins de sa bonne foi. Il savait que son plan allait fonctionner, il fonctionnait toujours. Il entra chez son supérieur sûr de lui. Seule la perle de sueur qui s'écoulait de son front aurait pu indiquer le contraire. Il entra et pu percevoir d'ambler une musique douce s'échapper à travers le couloir : du jazz humain, venant probablement du tourne-disque. Il suivit le son, jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte de la chambre de son Capitaine. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer et fit doucement coulisser la porte de bois. Sa proie se tenait debout, dos à lui, en train d'amasser quelques papiers entre eux, probablement les dossiers importants de la journée. D'un pas feutré, Aizen, doublé par l'hypnose, s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir presque coller son torse contre le dos du blond recouvert d'une cascade de cheveux lisses et soyeux. Un parfum fleuri s'en dégageait et le Lieutenant l'huma tout en dégageant les mèches dorées de l'épaule droite de son supérieur, afin d'y coller doucement ses lèvres. Le Capitaine ne parut pas surpris, il était évident qu'il l'avait sentie arriver, mais il arrêta néanmoins son activité de trie des papiers devant lui.

Aizen sourit. C'était une sorte de libération d'être là, physiquement, proche de son Capitaine. La convoitise se lisait dans ses yeux, et s'il voulait réussir à bien son projet, le plus simple était de céder à ses pulsions. Ses lèvres passèrent sur la peau si pâle du cou devant lui, pour la mordiller doucement, tout en passant ses bras autours des fines hanches du blond.

"Tu m'as l'air bien impatient aujourd'hui !"

Son Capitaine parlait toujours avec autant de nonchalance qu'à l'ordinaire. Il allait probablement le voir bientôt sous un autre jour, enfin.

"J'ai pensé à vous toute la journée Capitaine…"

Le Capitaine de la 9e division et le sien continuaient de temps en temps à s'appeler par leur titre, avec un certain respect, pour accentuer la perversité de leur action. Ce qui était loin de déplaire au jeune Lieutenant, bien au contraire, qui sentait déjà l'excitation poindre le bout de son nez. Il commença par marquer sa proie, à l'expression habituellement neutre, presque ennuyée. Une fois la pigmentation devenue bien rouge, il se redressa et tomba sur leur reflet renvoyé par la fenêtre. Son Capitaine, la tête reposée sur l'épaule d'un Kenseï possessif. Une légère grimace déforma les traits de son visage à peine une seconde avant que le masque de l'impassibilité ne reprenne sa place quotidienne. Cette soirée était à lui et à lui seul, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher ou commettre une erreur stupide maintenant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

Il cessa de contempler ce couple étrange face à lui et se tourna vers son supérieur. Ses doigts, bien plus fluets que ceux de Kenseï s'emparèrent du menton du blond afin d'incliner vers lui son visage et de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aizen ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son Capitaine pouvait sentir la différence entre ses doigts et ceux de son amant habituel. S'il était capable de distinguer une nuance entre les lèvres charnues de l'argenté et les siennes. Au plus profond de lui, il espéra secrètement que oui. Bien qu'il ne fallut pas que son Capitaine se rende compte à un moment du subterfuge.

Shinji passa ses doigts fins le long de son bras et le caressa lentement, dans un mouvement circulaire, alors que leur deux bouches s'entrouvrirent en harmonie. La langue épaisse de son Capitaine pénétra sa bouche sans cérémonie, inquisitrice et gourmande. Aizen aimait ça. Malgré cet air détaché, quelques éléments commençaient à indiquer son excitation naissante. La main d'Aizen sur le menton de Shinji se déplaça lentement pour caresser lentement le grain de peau de la joue légèrement rosée, alors que celle toujours positionnée sur la hanche du blond, effleura ses flancs pour venir se glisser à travers les plans de la veste de son Capitaine. Il fit remonter ses doigts jusqu'à parvenir au téton, qui durcit légèrement au contact. Leur deux langues se mélangeaient assez souplement et, il ne fit aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Aizen que son Capitaine en avait partagé de nombreux autres. Mais sans aucun doute, il se rappellerait des siens : le Lieutenant poussa sa langue avide dans la bouche conquise de son supérieur et prit le contrôle du baiser, maintenant fermement sa prise sur le visage d'albâtre du blond, l'empêchant ne serait-ce que de songer à s'éloigner de son emprise. Le brun fit tournoyer avec dextérité le muscle humide afin de découvrir la bouche de son Capitaine dans les moindre détails, puis il s'aventura à la faire danser avec sa consœur, agréablement soumise.

Son audacieux baiser ne laissa pas sa proie de marbre, puisqu'il put entendre un léger gémissement s'échapper de la gorge de celui-ci. Le Lieutenant en fut ravie, sachant que d'ordinaire, Kenseï ne s'attardait pas sur ce type de détails. Encore un point qui mettrait peut-être la puce à l'oreille de son Capitaine… Aizen sourit. Il était joueur, il semait des indices et la perspective d'être démasqué ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, maintenant qu'il voyait son Capitaine qui commençait à fondre doucement mais sûrement dans ses bras. Toute hésitation, tout doute avait disparu.

"Tch ! Si t'as juste l'intention de m'baver dans la bouche pendant des heures, tu peux rentrer chez toi !"

Le Capitaine Hirako avait l'air passablement irrité, visiblement les choses n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût. Très bien ! Aizen entreprit de faire doucement descendre le tissu qui recouvrait la peau laiteuse de son supérieur, afin de découvrir ses épaules fines et d'aller y déposer ses dents, alors que sa main s'empara des fesses du blond pour les caresser fermement, d'une envie à peine dissimulée. Son autre main, qui n'était pas en reste, pinça son téton droit entre le pouce et l'index, le sentent durcir et pointer fièrement vers l'avant.

Le Capitaine de la 5e division fit glisser son bras vers le corps derrière lui et s'accrocha à son hakama, alors qu'il commençait lentement à rouler des hanches. Il put constater avec plaisir que son partenaire était bien plus qu'excité par l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Le brun, sentant l'impatience de plus en plus prononcé de son supérieur entreprit de les faire reculer, tous les deux, jusqu'au canapé moelleux non loin d'eux, sans briser le contact physique. Il se laissa tomber sur les coussins, son Capitaine sur ses jambes, et son sexe échauffé collé dans le bas de son dos. Shinji inclina légèrement son torse de côté et passa son bras autours du cou de son subalterne, toujours dissimulé sous l'apparence de Kenseï. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser langoureux, puis le Lieutenant se pencha en avant, sur le haut du torse de son Capitaine, pour s'emparer du téton malmené plus tôt et l'exciter de ses dents. Laissant un libre accès à son amant sur son corps, le blond laissa son cou reposer tranquillement sur l'accoudoir alors que ses longs doigts commençaient enfin à effeuiller l'autre homme de ses vêtements. Aizen en fit de même et ouvrit sans plus attendre le hakama du Capitaine, dévoilant à l'air frais, mais surtout à sa vue, son sexe érigé.

Le corps du Capitaine Hirako était un brasier contre lequel Aizen avait hâte de venir se brûler. Le visage de son supérieur affichait ce même grand sourire, terrifiant, qu'à l'accoutumée et le Lieutenant n'avait qu'une envie : voir ce visage tordu, défiguré sous la coupe du plaisir et de la débauche. Il s'empara de la verge tendue de son Capitaine et commença à la masser à un rythme lent, qui énerva son Capitaine. Ses dents passèrent d'un téton à l'autre, leur infligent le même traitement tour à tour, puis, une fois les deux billes de chaire tendues, il allongea le blond entièrement sur le canapé et se positionna par-dessus son corps. Le Lieutenant avait entièrement fini de se déshabiller alors que le blond porté toujours sa veste, qui, juste ouverte, laissée grandement voir son torse. À moitié nu, les vêtements désordonnés, le Capitaine Hirako était très séduisant aux yeux de son subordonné. Haletant, il pouvait deviner que son supérieur attendait plus : il lui semblait que son Capitaine avait l'air d'être particulièrement gourmand dans ce domaine et cela ne fit que l'exciter d'autant plus. Son corps sur celui plus pâle du blond, il se déhancha, toujours paisiblement, frictionnant leurs sexes ensembles. Shinji passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et ouvrit tendrement ses jambes pour les refermer au niveau des hanches de l'homme. Il pencha son visage en avant, la respiration légèrement haletante et mordilla l'oreille du brun en murmurant :

"Je te trouve particulièrement tranquille ce soir !

-Je veux juste en profiter.

-Moi aussi j'aimerai bien en profiter, alors ne t'amuse pas trop longtemps à m'agacer !"

Clairement, son Capitaine était loin d'être aussi insatisfait par la situation, le Lieutenant pouvait clairement entendre les hachures de sa voix, sa respiration saccadée, son sexe humide contre le sien… Mais le brun voulait prendre son temps, ancrer ce moment dans sa mémoire en faisant durer le plaisir, en irritant le plus possible son Capitaine.

Il attrapa la bouche de son supérieur pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser, long et chaud, et entreprit de commencer à le préparer pour la suite. Il fit courir ses doigts le long des flancs, jusqu'aux hanches et caressa les fesses du blond un moment avant de céder sous le poids des reproches du regard de son Capitaine. Il fit glisser sa main entre les fesses du blond, non sans réussir à s'empêcher de sourire glorieusement. Son index descendit du bas de son dos, jusqu'à ripper sur la zone qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement. Il palpa cet espace avec attention, sans jamais pénétrer l'intérieur. Bien que terriblement excité et désireux d'accélérer les choses, l'endroit n'était clairement pas prêt pour la suite. Aizen fit remonter sa main jusqu'au visage du Capitaine, dont il lâcha les lèvres pour venir y glisser deux doigts. La langue de son supérieur vint s'enrouler autour de l'index et du majeur, lubrifiant plus que nécessaire les membres, tout en fixant de ses pupilles sombres sont partenaires.

Les yeux malicieux du Lieutenant brillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle pour toute réponse et il ne put dégager ses doigts qu'une fois que son Capitaine en eut marre de ce petit manège. Le brun fit de nouveau descendre ses doigts humides, mais cette fois, ne s'attarda pas, et pénétra un premier doigt. Son Capitaine fit rouler ses yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupir d'aise, alors que lui-même pouvait se sentir aspiré par les muscles, enserré par la chaleur du sexe moite. La sueur faisait se coller quelques mèches blondes de la frange de son supérieur à son front et, de manière générale, ses cheveux désordonnés, disposés en pagaille sur le canapé, rendait le tableau face à Aizen particulièrement séduisant. Il enregistra ses images dans sa tête, puis finit par se jeter voracement sur le cou blême, si tentant, face à lui. Il avait envie de goûter, de dévorer chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre homme, qui fondait avec délice sous ses caresses de plus en plus prononcées.

Le Lieutenant, voyant qu'un doigt ne suffisait pas à combler les envies insatiables de son Capitaine, fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt mouillé, et entama de suite des mouvements de ciseaux. Le blond grogna de plaisir et passa sa main entre leur corps, pour venir s'occuper du sexe de son amant et l'exciter suffisamment pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop tarder l'inévitable. Il n'était clairement pas du genre patient, ce qui était difficilement conciliable avec les envies de son Lieutenant. Ce dernier prenait son temps, cherchant à l'intérieur de son Capitaine un point particulier à partir duquel il pourrait tirer profit de la situation. Ses doigts tournoyèrent avec délectation dans l'antre chaude et humide, appréciant l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Aizen, même s'il le cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait, était complètement grisé par les événements. Il se surprit lui-même à tant aimer ce rapprochement physique avec son Capitaine. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il en aurait clairement profité bien avant. La passation de toute cette frustration par l'acte de chaire s'était imposée à lui trop tard. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il avait bien le temps d'en profiter une unique fois ! Et d'en faire profiter son Capitaine à son insu, évidemment…

Le désir rendant l'anatomie du blond plus que prêt pour la suite, Aizen inséra un troisième doigt sans difficulté, mais reçu le regard mauvais de son Capitaine : les préliminaires ne duraient d'ordinaire pas si longtemps ! Mais ils n'avaient jamais été si bons… Le Lieutenant continuait de marquer autant qu'il le pouvait son amant à la gorge et sur le haut du torse. Il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, il haletait depuis de longues minutes déjà, son Capitaine ne cessant pas de frictionner son sexe de ses longs et fins doigts pâles. Il pouvait sentir contre son ventre, le gland de celui-ci, humide, d'où s'échappait déjà quelques perles blanches et épaisses. Aizen était terriblement excité par l'impatience de son Capitaine ! Il n'aurait pas cru, même dans ses plus belles rêveries, que son supérieur puisse être aussi vorace. L'envie était si grande qu'il ne devait sa maîtrise de lui-même qu'à une pratique quotidienne et exacerbé de son self-control. Sans ménagement, il poussa ses trois doigts à l'intérieur du blond, les déplaçant avec dextérité et minutie jusqu'à frapper la prostate de l'homme. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un premier long cri silencieux. En même temps, son corps de cambra pour se coller plus encore contre celui de son Lieutenant. Il attrapa les cheveux de l'homme au-dessus de lui et attira son visage face au sien pour échanger avec lui un baiser qui pourrait couvrir ses gémissements, alors qu'Aizen continuait son petit jeu avec plaisir, enfonçant ses doigts le plus profondément possible, frappant à chaque reprise la prostate de son amant avec une excitation non dissimulée.

"Tu comptes faire un p'tit somme ou tu vas vraiment finir par passer aux choses sérieuses ?

-Je profite de la vue si appétissante.

-Tu f'rais mieux de la boucler et d'te magner avant d'me faire débander !"

Aizen lâcha un petit rire. Malgré la situation, son Capitaine trouvait toujours le moyen d'être piquant. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas autant aimé s'il en avait été autrement. Il retira ses doigts dans un mouvement sonore particulièrement indécent et se releva sur ses genoux : la vue était vraiment splendide ! Son Capitaine allongé, lascif, ses cheveux blonds, en désordre, encadré sauvagement son visage et le haut de son torse. Sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur brillait, rendant plus séduisante encore sa peau si blanche. Ses jambes largement écartées devant lui semblaient désespérément l'appeler et son sexe rougit le supplier. Satisfait, enfin, le Lieutenant se décida à terminer son œuvre : il s'empara de la jambe du blond et posa le creux de son genou sur son épaule. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau tendue de sa cuisse et la mordilla tendrement, alors qu'il prenait place entre les jambes de son Capitaine. Il positionna son sexe brûlant tout contre l'orifice détendu de son supérieur et le pénétra lentement, fixant l'autre homme de ses yeux perçants. Le blond avait attrapé sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, se mordant pour s'empêcher tout bruit qui pourrait donner trop de satisfaction à l'autre homme. Aizen n'en avait cure, il avait bien le temps pour le faire crier et entendre tous ses gémissements de plaisir ! Pour le moment, il s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, profitant du pur plaisir qui l'envahissait de posséder enfin son Capitaine. C'était clairement jouissif d'avoir le blond entièrement à sa merci, et une nouvelle fois, il se demanda s'il avait enfin compris quelque chose : sa manière de bouger, sa manière de le toucher, ses doigts, son sexe… Tout était significativement différent. Le Capitaine Hirako ne pouvait pas encore penser qu'il s'agissait réellement du Capitaine Muguruma, n'est-ce pas ? Non, celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas son talent, il ne le faisait pas autant grimper aux rideaux ! Pour autant, le Lieutenant aurait aimé voir un signe, un indice, qui lui indiquerait qu'effectivement son supérieur se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le corps cambré du blond criait pour plus et le regard à la fois chaud et pressant qu'il envoyait à Aizen ne fit qu'attiser encore plus le désir de celui-ci. Il s'empara de son Capitaine par les hanches et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient lents, prenant son mal en patience sans trop de difficultés au vu du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il allait le faire durer le plus longtemps possible ! Son supérieur avait fait basculer sa tête en arrière et sa bouche grande ouverte laissée s'échapper des gémissements réguliers, trahissant sans vergogne son plaisir, alors qu'Aizen ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce visage si expressif, il le pénétrait à allure régulière, prenant son pied dans le trou humide de son Capitaine, si gracieusement offert. Il se sentait si bien, si puissant. L'état dans lequel le mettait leur ébat le rendait complètement euphorique tant il aimait ça.

Aizen se retira du corps tendu du blond et attrapa ses cuisses à pleine main pour les faire basculer vers l'arrière et ainsi pouvoir s'allonger sur le corps de son supérieur. Il se doutait que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à râler s'il ne s'activait pas un peu, et il décida de ne pas l'ennuyer trop pour une fois. Il le pénétra de nouveau entièrement et reprit ses va-et-vient réguliers, à la recherche, de nouveau, de la prostate du Capitaine. Pencher sur le corps de celui-ci, le Lieutenant entreprit de lécher, sucer et mordiller les tétons toujours durs devant lui, alors qu'il frappait enfin de son sexe le point sensible de son supérieur. Le Capitaine Hirako lâcha un cri surpris, qui se mua en une multitude d'autres cris de plaisir pur quand Aizen toucha ce point de nombreuses autres fois. Le blond s'agrippa au dos de l'homme au-dessus de lui, fermant compulsivement ses doigts sur la peau fine, et la griffant au passage à de multiple reprises. La férocité que le Capitaine montrait en prenant son pied ne fit qu'accentuer le plaisir de son Lieutenant qui s'évertua enfin à accélérer un peu la cadence de ses mouvements. Le blond enfouit son visage, maintenant rosé par le plaisir, dans le creux du cou de son Lieutenant, qui fit remonter ses mains le long du corps du Capitaine, le caressant fermement pour venir, finalement, s'accrocher à ses épaules marquées de rouge.

Son Capitaine commençait à murmurer des mots incompréhensibles par moment, tout en faisant basculer ses cuisses de part et d'autre des hanches du brun et les ouvrants inconsciemment le plus qu'il put. Aizen pouvait sentir les contractions des muscles sur son sexe chaque fois qu'il frappait sa prostate, comme si le sexe de son supérieur voulait le garder en lui, l'aspirer totalement. À plusieurs reprises, il fit sortir complètement sa verge pour venir pénétrer violemment l'intérieur du blond. À chaque fois, l'homme sous lui avait poussé des cris, proches du hurlement. Le Lieutenant constata avec un plaisir sans nom à quel point son Capitaine s'offrait à lui : le dos voûté à se briser, cherchant le maximum de contact, et ses cuisses laiteuses ouvertes à l'extrême. Jamais il n'avait aimé à ce point l'acte de chaire ! Son Capitaine était décidément un véritable ravissement pour ses sens. Son dos était couvert de griffures et du sang perlait en faible quantité sous les ongles d'Hirako. Au grand jamais il n'avait vu son supérieur se comporter comme ça avec le Capitaine de la 9e division. Cette constatation affermit son orgueil et il échangea un baiser violent avec son Capitaine, mordant lèvres et langue au passage. Il pénétra le corps du blond avec force et ardeur, sentant celui-ci s'approcher pas à pas de l'orgasme. Ses muscles serrés formaient un véritable écrin au courbe du sexe du Lieutenant qui haletait, retenant des cris, depuis quelques temps maintenant. Quelques coups particulièrement violent sur sa prostate rendirent Shinji complètement fou, le laissant sans contrôle sur son corps et sa voix. Le Capitaine s'abandonna totalement aux sensations puissantes qu'il ressentait, sans se rendre compte de l'image ô combien plaisante et séduisante qu'il donnait à son subordonné.

"Shinji…"

D'une voix caressante, Aizen se surprit à murmurer à plusieurs reprises le prénom de son Capitaine, qu'il ne prononçait d'ordinaire jamais. Les lettres roulaient sur sa langue pour venir s'écraser entre ses lèvres. Son prénom avait soudainement une consonance luxuriante et érotique à ses oreilles.

Chacun des deux étaient proches de la fin, ils en étaient bien conscients. Aizen gardait au mieux son self-control, ne voulant pas rater la vue de son Capitaine en plein orgasme. Orgasme qui finit par transporter le corps du blond, déformant son visage en une étrange grimace reflétant son plaisir, qui tendit tous ses muscles à l'extrême en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le Lieutenant fut ravie d'avoir capturé ce moment, et cette même vague de plaisir se répercuta dans son corps, par le resserrement purement divin des muscles internes de son supérieur sur son sexe gorgé de jouissance. Son propre corps se tendit à son tour et il cacha son visage dans le cou de son Capitaine alors que son sperme se répandait dans le corps épuisé sous lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent un petit moment dans le brouillard, perdu dans les limbes de leur plaisir, se remettant peu à peu physiquement de leur exploit. Le Capitaine Hirako fut le premier à réagir, remuant ses hanches pour faire sortir le sexe flasque de son amant. Il caressa un moment le dos de l'homme sur lui et frissonna quand il put sentir la fraîcheur de la pièce sur sa peau nue. Le brun ne bougeait pas, semblant apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur. Tout devait basculer ce soir, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien se laisser aller encore quelques minutes. Toutefois son Capitaine n'était pas cet avis :

"Tu vas pas pioncer ici non plus tant qu't'y es !?"

Son Capitaine avait le don d'être particulièrement agaçant, même après le sexe visiblement ! Cette remarque aurait dû passablement l'énerver, même s'il n'aurait rien laisser paraître, mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son pauvre Capitaine, qui allait tellement en baver dans les heures à venir. Et puis, après ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir, il pouvait bien lui excuser son impertinence.

"Quel sale caractère !

-Quoi ? Tu veux pas que j'te fasse à bouffer et que j't'appel chéri aussi ?!

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça !

-Va mourir !"

Décidément son supérieur gardait son petit caractère. Il le préférait nettement quand il se tortillait et gémissait sous lui. Aizen commença à se rhabiller pour partir, observant du coin de l'œil son Capitaine, qui visiblement, avait décidé de rester avachis sur le canapé. Il lâcha un sourire satisfait que son supérieur intercepta.

"Quoi ?

-On a du mal à se lever peut-être ?

-Dégage de là !"

Le blond lui envoya un regard noir, et le Lieutenant se décida enfin à partir, laissant son supérieur à ses songes. La seule pensée qui lui occupait l'esprit était de savoir si son Capitaine savait. Ça avait été tellement différent des fois où il l'avait observé avec le Capitaine de la 9e… Aizen repassa dans sa tête le fil de la soirée : durant tout leur échange, pas une fois le blond n'avait prononcé le nom de Kenseï… En s'éloignant dans la nuit, Aizen pensa que son Capitaine était terrifiant, vraiment.

* * *

 _Merci à vous qui avez lu ce petit one-shot jusqu'au bout ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aurez passé un agréable moment en compagnie de mon couple favoris du moment ! : )_

 _Je vous invite à me laisser un petit commentaire afin de me faire parvenir votre avis sur cette fic, et ça fait toujours plaisir en plus : 3_

 _Bisous Bisous Bisous !_


End file.
